Guu
Guu is a mysterious being with the appearance of a little girl, but is clearly far more than what she seems, possessing very ambiguous morals and abilities that allow her to do almost anything she desires. She is one of the two main titular characters of Haré+Guu alongside Haré. Appearance Although no one knows what Guu's true form is, there were four distinct forms seen in the series: Shadow Form This form was used in the first episode, when Hare first encountered Guu while gathering bananas. Guu in this form takes the appearance of a large silhouette creature (roughly resembling a pokute) that chases Hare. It tries to swipe him with its claws, but he jumps over them. It then takes the form of two black tentacles that tickle him so he can stop running. It manages to eat him the first time, after Hare slips on a pokute. Social Form This form is used when Hare first meets Guu. This is the second form she takes and resembles a cute little girl with pink/white hair, deep red eyes, a cute smile, pale skin, and a pink dress with a yellow sash tied around her chest. Her city outfit consists of a light blue jacket, black pants, and red sneakers. While in this form, she seems to adopt a shy personality. Guu uses this when she meets new people, but eventually drops it when she gets used to them. "Normal" Form This is the form she used regularly within the show. Although she retains the pink hair and pink and yellow dress, in this form, her eyes are black, her mouth is not usually visible, her face shows barely any emotion, and when she does show emotion in that form, she creeps Hare or others out. Some of the villagers don't seem to notice the difference between her "Normal" and "Social" form (excluding Hare, Lazy-Sensei, Doctor Clive, and the school children). When Hare tries to prove otherwise, he nearly goes insane when people contradict him. Adult Form This form is rarely seen, maybe once or twice. It was first seen when she fought a bear that had attacked Hare. She has an adult figure, slim with slender arms and legs and a thin face. Her eyes are narrow with an angry look to them. They're dark pink with small pupils and no shine. Guu's hair in this form is very long, extending past her knees. Her bangs hang over her eyes and the hair itself is messy, flying everywhere, but it is otherwise the same color as usual. Her dress and sash seem to have grown along with her body, covering as much as it did before and is much the same style. She still has a rather expressionless face. In this form, she displays astounding wrestling skills, easily subduing a bear with her pro moves (and apparently killing it, as Guu is later seen in her normal form using it as a "fur coat"). Personality Guu normally has a dull and expressionless face, befitting as she rarely shows any genuine emotion. She is very ambiguous when it comes to her true intentions and morals but always seems to have some greater goal in mind which either involves a humorous way to torment Hare or simply perform some crazy shenanigans, however most of the time it appears that her actions, which early on did not help anybody eventually turned into a genuine form of aid for the residents of the jungle, including Hare, as they at first seem dangerous, insane and maybe even cruel but at the end her actions manage to resolve a dilemma within someone's life, most usually Hare who normally suffers due to Guu's insane antics but at the end learns something that needed to be known to mature and help his friends, albeit he still suffers due to all the torment in between. At first, Guu did not seem to care much for Hare or the villagers and simply enjoyed tormenting them, but appears to have genuinely grown fond of them despite her emotionless personality not showing it (or she may have never genuinely had any dislike for them and simply humorously tormented them as some form of "game"), and she always leads Hare through her antics to help him or the rest of the village with their problems. She appears to be closest to Hare for reasons never fully understood and always accompanies him wherever he goes and finds ways to mess with him or teach him a lesson in her own weird way. Weda, Hare's mother is the only one Guu seems to never involve in any dangerous antics, likely due to her acting as an adoptive mother to Guu. Guu has a very "robotic" way of laughing in which her head will bobble in a toy-like fashion while making dull "HA" sounds. By the end of the series, she erased the memories of her existence from everyone who ever met her except for Hare, showing that she may have genuinely cared about the memories of them spending time together more than anyone else's. She would later on choose to be reborn as Hare's daughter, likely seeking to be a part of his life and family once more. Adult Guu Guu's adult form seems to have her own separate personality, although whether she is an independent being or another side of Guu's personality is not known. The adult form is the exact opposite of Guu in both appearance and personality, being calmer, less deformed, more serious and seems to care more about the happiness of the beings living inside her, and while she is just as emotionless as Guu her appearance never changes and her words always seems to hold sincerity. It is possible she is Guu's orderly half while regular Guu is the chaotic half. Powers and Abilities Guu is a being of incredible power, capable of almost of any feat imaginable or unimaginable. She can freely alter reality as she sees fit to suit her needs and usually does so to simply torment Hare in a humorous fashion. *'Shapeshifting': Guu can change her appearance into several forms, although her true form is unknown. She can turn herself into a human child (her most common form), a human adult, a shadow monster, and a giant kaiju-like monster. She can also alter the appearance of her attire into whatever she feels fits her current situation. She can also alter parts of her body into anything, such as turning her elbow into a machine gun and sprouting numerous eyes. *'Elasticity': Guu can alter her arms and usually most of her body so they can stretch to impossible lengths and move in a rubbery fashion. She can also open up her mouth to a grand size to swallow people or creatures and she can grow to enormous sizes. *'Super Strength': Guu has incredible physical strength, capable of lifting things several times her size and overpowering anyone. In her adult form she was shown defeating a large bear with ease. *'Omnivorous': Guu is truly the definition of omnivorous, having two stomachs and there is apparently nothing that she cannot eat or swallow whole, however most of the inedible things she eats along with whatever people she swallows end up in her alternate world-like stomach where she keeps guests while regular food likely goes into her other stomach. *'Omnipresence': Guu possesses the ability to appear anywhere she wants (usually at times that will be inconvenient to Hare). She can move at high speeds and teleport almost anywhere she wants. She can also travel through time and even into pictures, showing she has complete mastery over space and time. *'Reality Manipulation': Guu can freely alter her surroundings and the appearance of others in whatever way she wants and seems to have complete control over reality. Near the end of the series, Guu reveals to Hare that she is actually a goddess, explaining how she was capable of so many amazing things, making her basically omnipotent, omnipresent and possibly omniscient. Guu's Stomachs She possesses two stomachs and one seems to act as its own separate world filled with all manner of bizarre creatures, terrain and structures. There are also three Japanese humans residing within her for reasons unknown who are not bothered by their predicament very much. She claims that this stomach is for guests only while the other stomach was never seen but is likely where her actual food goes. History Guu was brought to Hare during one of Weda's drunken tirades. At first she seemed like a cute nice girl that Hare can get along with, so Weda adopts her as her foster daughter. When Hare first meets her his description of her was that she was beautiful, and that her eyes were so terrifying amazing that he feels they are sucking him into them. They play a board game and get some sleep until the next morning. The next morning Hare wakes up to find that Guu had changed, the once beautiful girl was pale and emotionless, but Weda never seemed to notice. When Weda goes off to her hunting job she asks Hare to take Guu and show her around the jungle. Before he can do so, he notices Guu looking at her banana as if she hasn't seen one before. However before Hare can show her how to eat one she takes the banana and puts it in her mouth unpeeled appearing to chew on it. If it wasn't strange enough Hare seemingly hear a woman scream as Guu is chewing. Guu then spits it out undamaged proclaiming it yucky, further freaking Hare out. Hare then Takes Guu on a tour of the town where she seems unimpressed with the sights and of manda. Hare's pet bird Hee shows up and Guu seems slightly interested, but when Hee lands on her finger, she eats it. Hare at first isn't worried because he thought she would spit it out like the banana, but Guu swallows hee whole, Hare hears the woman's voice again only saying "Ooh a bird.". This both scared and saddened Hare thinking he is dead and gone, he runs off until he trips over a pokute. Guu assures him to think positive. Rebecca shows up later on and kicks Hare inadvertently into a tree while excited to run into Guu, whom in front of Hare reverts to the cute appearance that Hare seen earlier. This makes Hare realize that it was what made no one else notice her. When Hare asks Guu about the face change, she refers to it as her social face. Hare decides to cut the tour short and take her back home to play video games. Guu contemplates eating the TV but Hare stops her, she remarks that she could let Hee out of her, to which Hare demands Guu to do so. Guu refuses stating that "...She likes it." Before Hare could question her the entire room goes black. Hare then tries looking for Guu only to find Hee heading for a bright light. Hare follows Hee and finds himself in a world where there is a leaning tower, a hundred legged cat, a fish with big lips, the world trade center, a walking Easter Island head, a living group of whack-a-moles and a lot of other strange things. He is Greeted by Tomoyo and Seiichi whom apparently know him already. Tomoyo explains that she liked Hee and that is why Guu wouldn't let Hee out. When asked how they know him, the couple inform Hare that not only has he been here before, but where here is happens to be Guu's stomach. Hare then wakes up thinking it was all a dream. He checks on Guu only to see she has fallen asleep. When Hare goes to get her a blanket he notices Guu has been sleeping with her eyes open. Hare at first dismisses it as normal until he looks Guu directly in her eyes and sees Tomoyo and Seiichi through them along with the rest of that strange world. Hare in a state of passive aggression realized that before he met Guu, Guu swallowed him before in a different form and that what he thought was a dream was real. At first he seemed satisfied at the explanation, but snaps because its not what he wants. MORE TO CONTINUE Farewell After all their time together, Guu finally decides to take a sleeping Hare to the place where she was born and enters his dream to show him the way. She then takes him to an otherworldly realm and tells him that he cannot go any further saying that it is a one way trip as her birthplace is the realm which borders on life and death, thus revealing herself to be a goddess. Guu then says her goodbyes to Hare and disappears. The next morning Hare awakens to find that Guu is not only gone but that no one, not even Weda remember who Guu is, having apparently erased her very existence from the memories of everyone who ever met her except for Hare. Hare then sees the news on TV and it shows that three individuals that were reported missing long ago have suddenly been found, the people are none other than the former residents of Guu's stomach. This shocks Hare even more, showing that Guu completely separated herself from everyone who ever knew her and leaving no trace of her behind much to Hare's disbelief. Rebirth Six years later, an older Hare has become a teacher in the jungle's school and his wife (and childhood friend) Marie has finally given birth to their newborn daughter. Hare eagerly takes a look at his new child and realizes that she has the same smirk and eyes as Guu. The shocking similarity causes Hare to blurt out "Guu", thus accidentally naming the baby after her. Years later his daughter is shown to have the same snarky attitude and demeaning behavior that were notable aspects of Guu's personality, bringing forth the possibility that she is in fact Guu's reincarnation. Trivia *Guu seems to have a strong interest in cats during the course of the series. There were several points that supports this. **She is seen sleeping on a television set at Hare's home in a similar fashion of a real cat. **In one episode where she, along with Hare, dressed up as pets, she was the cat and Hare was the dog. **When she, Hare, and Weda were in the city, she at one point in Weda's Mansion, licked her hand and curled up like a cat. **Cats are normally stereotyped as favoring seafood, a trait shared by Guu. The first thing she ate that didn't surprise or anger Hare was Weda's shrimp gumbo. When she dressed up as a cat, she was pleased to receive a trout and halibut for dinner. In addition, she ate fish on several occasions in a couple of episodes. **One of the main inhabitants in Guu's stomach were cats with many legs (She even used one as a trumpet in the ending song on Hare+Guu DELUXE). **Interestingly, the fact that she appeared sweet and cute when Hare's mother introduced her then turning bland and troublesome the day after can be seen as mirroring some cases where cats act calm and timid when first introduced to a family, and once they get used to them, they reveal their more playful and slightly mischievous side. *While not mentioned or confirmed in the series, Guu's human form seems to be an albino (A physical disorder that describes the lack of pigment). This may explain Guu's light colored hair, red eyes and pale skin, and how she lives in the jungle yet has no signs of tanning. Category:Characters Category:Female